japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Future Son Goku
Future Son Goku (未来の孫悟空) is the alternate timeline counterpart of Son Goku that appeared in the timeline in which Future Trunks, and Future Son Gohan lived. Background Future Goku lives the same life as Present Goku until his return to Earth after defeating Future Frieza on Namek. In this timeline, Future Goku uses the Instant Transmission technique to return to Earth, where he successfully kills Future Frieza and Future King Cold when they arrive in August of Age 764. Future Goku contracts a heart virus with no cure in Age 766 and dies six months before the appearance of Future Android 17 and Future Android 18; which leaves the Z Fighters without their strongest warrior. The androids kill the Z Fighters in May of Age 767, except for his son, Future Son Gohan, and Future Trunks. Future Bulma is confident that Goku would have defeated the androids, had he been given the opportunity, so she sends her son Future Trunks back in a Time Machine to solicit Goku's help and stop the Androids. Future Goku is 29 years old when he dies, and he could not be wished back with the Dragon Balls because he died of a natural cause. Personality Appearance Abilities Flight The ability to fly with the use of ki. Ki Blast The most basic form of energy wave. Kamehameha Future Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Future Master Roshi. Future Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Future Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Spirit Bomb The ultimate technique that Future King Kai taught to Future Goku. Instant Transmission Future Goku uses this technique to teleport to Earth in order to stop Future Frieza and Future King Cold. Also used in the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Fusion Dance Used offscreen to fuse with Future Vegeta and form Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta in one of the scenarios in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. Super Saiyan Like his present counterpart, Future Goku is able to transform into a Super Saiyan. He has never been seen in this form in the anime series, though he does use it against Future Bardock in the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Super Saiyan 4 While not shown on-screen, Future Goku attained this form at some point while in the Other World according to one of the scenarios in Budokai Tenkaichi. Future Goku used the form to fuse with Future Vegeta and form Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Fusion Future Goku fuses with Future Vegeta to form Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta and face Future Trunks during his and Vegeta's one day on Earth in one of the scenarios in Budokai Tenkaichi. Film Appearances Dragon Ball Z Special 2 After his death, Future Son Goku is mention many times by his son, Future Son Gohan. He is also mention by his wife, Future Chi-Chi, and by his closet friend, Future Bulma. He is also mention by his mentor, Future Master Roshi but in the Japanese version. Future Goku is lastly mention by Future Trunks and Bulma when he heads back to the past to give Goku his heart medicine. He is present in flashbacks by Bulma, and in a photo that Chi-Chi kept in memory of him which shows him, her and a 4 year old Gohan. Video Games Future Son Goku appears in all the following video games: *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai - Another Road Relationships Grandpa Son Gohan Future Bardock Raditz Future Chi-Chi Future Ox King Future Son Gohan Future Kuririn Future Master Roshi Future King Kai Future Korin Future Yamcha Future Tien Future Yajirobe Future Piccolo Future Bulma Future Vegeta Future Puar Future Oolong Future Pikkon Future Frieza Future King Cold Knownable Relatives *Grandpa Son Gohan (Adopted Grandfather/dead) *Future Bardock (Father) *Gine (Mother/dead) *Raditz (Older Brother/dead) *Future Chi-Chi (Wife) *Future Ox King (Father in- aw) *Future Son Gohan (Son) *Future Kuririn (Childhood Best Friend) *Future Master Roshi (Mentor) *Future King Kai (Mentor) *Son Goku (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) Trivia *Future Son Goku only speaks in the video games. Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese' : Masako Nozawa *'English' : Stephanie Nadolny (Child) *'English voice actor' : Sean Schemmel (Adult) all information on Future Son Goku came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Goku Gallery Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-015.jpg|Future Goku's death Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-768.jpg|Future Goku in a flashback by Bulma. Category:Characters Category:Males